Episode 8
With much sacrifice, Chakuro, Ouni, and the others arrive at the Nous Skylos. At that time, while the inhabitants of Mud Whale are defending themselves against the Empire, Liontari and Shuan confront each other. Summary The majority of the Skylos infiltration force are killed in a surprise attack by the soldiers on the ship. Tokusa remembers a childhood memory of Suou and apologizes to him in his dying breath. Lykos and Urumi managed to survive by hiding behind a curtain, but Lykos runs out to confront Pagoni, the leader of the attack. Pagoni recognizes her as Commander Orca's sister. Lykos asks him if it was her brother's plan to launch the suprise attack, as custom states that no blood is to be split in front of the Nous, and only he would be willing to break that taboo. Pagoni tells her to just give up, but she refuses, unsheathing her knife. Suddenly, Ouni appears, and takes Pagoni hostage, holding a sword to his throat. Chakuro appears as well, asking Lykos if she's okay, and sees the dead bodies of his comrades. Chakuro steels his resolve, and runs off with Lykos to kill the Nous of the ship. As they near the Nous, Chakuro senses someone inside. Then, a gunshot rings out. Arachni, the ship's captain, has shot Ouni in his leg, and he falls to the ground. As Chakuro screams his name, Nibi hears it. Nibi, Ginshu, and a member Ginshu nicknamed "Mojamoja" are under attack by gunfire at the entrance. Ginshu states that three of them will just have to hold the fort together, but when she turns arund, Nibi has vanished. Meanwhile, Aima is still dancing ominously on a fish near the Mud Whale. Strange, ethereal hands begin to appear, with the inhabitants of the Mud Whale question what's going on. Two Imperial soldiers converse, discussing the attack. Liontari and Shuan continue their fight.Suou, watching, spots an injured child, and goes to help her. When he picks her up, the hands and Neri appear, and he is shown a vision of Liontari's past. Mid-fight, Suou grabs Liontari's legs, and tells him that he had seen into his heart and can stay on the Mud Whale. Before he can answer, Liontari is attacked by Shuan, who lectures Suou, stating that no one would accept living with someone who had killed so many of their comrades. Liontari, retorts that he never said he wanted to live with them and rushes at Shuan weaponless. Shuan then hits Liontari with the pieces of his broken staff. Before he can finish him off, Suou tells him not to kill him. Liontari then crawls away, seriously wounded and in an emotional breakdown. He comes across a group of children, who shoot him with arrows. He then rolls off of the Mud Whale and into the sea of sand while Aima watches. The scene then cuts to Aima and Jiki, who have stayed in their hideout to watch over the unnamed prisoner that they captured.As Kicha thinks about Ouni and Nibi who have left for Skylos, Shikon and Shikoku pop in. They complain that Nibi is always clinging to Ouni, and claim that Ouni is being used as a pawn by the Unmarked. Kicha yells that it was Ouni's own choice to go to Skylos, and says that he'll definitely be back. Back at Skylos, Arachni tells Pagoni to finish Ouni off. But before that happens, Arachni receives a report from a grunt, and tells Pagoni to wait. Arachni calls Ouni a "daimonas", a "cursed mad warrior created on the Falaina". While pointing his sword at Ouni, Arachni calls the Mud Whale a "fairy tale" land, stating that they had regressed their culture instead of advancing it, and created a false paradise built on ignorance. He hints that he knows of the reason why they are so short-lived, and states that he will erase the people of the Mud Whale. Gallery Ep8LykosSwords.jpg Episode8OuniThreatensPagoni.jpg Ep8SuouSpirits.jpg Ep 8 Ouni attacked.jpg Ep8 Olivinis.jpg Ep8ShuanCharge.jpg Episode 8 twins.jpg Category:Episodes